Green Striped Boots are just the Beginning
by Dess-Chan
Summary: Came to mind while watching "ANTHOLOGY OF INTEREST I" LEMON
1. Breaking Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Though I wish I did. And the transcript is from: .

AN: Came to mind while watching "ANTHOLOGY OF INTEREST I"

~*~Green Striped Boots are just the Beginning~*~

I have killed so many people in the last day. All were my friends and coworkers. Except Scruffy. Just who the fuck was he? Yeah, the janitor but where the hell did he come from? I was the only one left. And Fry. Sweet, innocent Fry. Try as I might, I couldn't stop thinking of him as I ate Dr. Zoidberg. And speak of the devil there he was walking in the door.

"Whatcha eating?"

"Lobster. Want some?"

"Sure. Y'know, I think I finally figured out what's behind all these mysterious deaths."

"Really?"

"Was Planet Express built on an Indian graveyard?"

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

Fry looked at me and light washed over his face.

" Then ... then ... it was you!"

I began crying. I was so sick of lying and his sweet face looked sadly at me.

" I don't know what came over me. I killed one person on impulse. Then I had to kill another. And another."

"Well, that covers the first three killings."

"And now, to make sure you won't talk, I'm gonna have to do something really impulsive!"

I stand up and kiss him hard on the mouth. Sure I've kissed him a few times before, but this was bliss. Surprise renders him useless at first but he soon got into it and he began to explore my mouth with his tongue.

"Fry. Fry. Stop. Let's go to my place"

"Okay"

We go down the stairs holding hands waiting for a taxi. The night air was cool and I snuggle up to him. He looks down at me and pulls my chin up for another kiss.

I pull away long enough to hail a taxi and we were off.

We pull up to my apartment and he pays the driver. We're lip locked again; frantically stumbling to the elevator. We've made it to my room now with difficulty; and trying to find the key hole when you are, say enflamed in passion is hard. He's hard too now.

The door opens and we fall in. I kick it closed with my boot and the locks click into place. His jacket comes off first then our shoes. I can't think any more.

We end up in my room and I slide his shirt off, with mine following. He pulls off his pants and sees I am already ahead off him. He reaches behind me and unclasps the hooks of my bra. He throws it and it lands on the fan above our heads. He pulls me closer to him and we stop. Just holding each other. His hands move up brushing my breasts.

"Ahh…"

His hands are so soft. He looks me in the eye.

"I love you Leela"

I say nothing just pull him down onto me. He kisses me slower now. His mouth traveling from my lips to my collarbone and then my right nipple. He bites lightly and I scream.

Frantically now we rip each others underwear off.

He looks at me questioningly.

I now look into his eyes.

And kiss him as my yes.

He slowly enters me. I squirm. I'm definitely not a virgin but he his so filling. Not only in size but love. His love fills me so much more than any guy I've ever been with. He slowly rocks against me, pushing in a bit deeper every time.

This is too slow. And my instincts take over. I flip him onto his back and straddle him. I slowly move up and down and then begin to ride him harder and faster. Its now his turn to squirm.

His hands cup my breasts as I bounce up and down. I push his hands away and crush my lips against his. He wraps his arms around me. I have never felt so safe. We are rocking together now and I've stopped breathing.

"Ssssss… Leelaaaaa…"

He comes and we stay put just holding each other.

He pulls out and I snuggle next to him pulling the sheets up.

"Should I get the lights?"

"Neh…"

The moon has barely risen when we fall asleep.

~*~

The moon now close to setting peers at us through the window.

"So, Fry, what do you think of the impulsive new me?"

I snuggle closer to his warmth.

"I like it!"

"Good. Now let me just get the lights"

I reach over him and turn off the lights. At first he screams, till he realizes what I am doing. For the second time in a night I let him fill me. Though talking is no longer an option I still try to send my emotions to him through my ministrations.

"I really like it!"

**THE END**

**AN: Might make a sequel. The Next Day. Depends on reviews! **


	2. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Though I wish I did.

AN: Sequel to Green Striped Boots are just the Beginning and came to mind while listening to "Half A Week Before the Winter" by Vanessa Carlton. Reminder: this is a different Universe, there will be some similarities, but don't get in a huff if I change episodes or add new characters and what not.

~*~Starting Over~*~

I woke up confused and dazed. I was in my bed but something felt different, felt better. Like I was finally secure in my own body, in my life. I turned my head and saw Fry. Sweet Fry. The man I loved. His breath was soft on my arm and his eyelids fluttered. It was odd at first to have a man, any man in my bed really, but it felt so natural and I knew I wanted to wake up like this for the rest of my life.

"Hey there" I whispered as I leaned into his face kissing his lips lightly. He twitched slightly but did not waken. I brushed his floppy orange hair feeling the softness from it. It was all mussed from last night and he looked so much more innocent. Like all the evils of the world couldn't touch this one man.

But was he who I wanted? Did I want this man child forever? I will always remember last night and it will never be regretted, and even with the joy of waking up next to him, could I really live with him? You have to understand he was a kid. A 27 year old kid. I sighed and left the bed instantly missing his warmth. I don't know. I just don't know. I slipped on some sweat pants and a baggy shirt and moved towards the empty flat. We could make a family here. There was plenty of room, hell we could even move to Planet Express… or maybe sell it… then again the Professor left everything to me in his will… FUCK! Everyone's dead.

Oh well, nothings gonna change it. I guess we can fix Bender up, maybe reprogram him a bit. I'll see how Fry feels. Whenever he wakes. My stomach rumbles and I place my hand on it feeling the vibrations under my skin. I run my fingers through my hair and open the sad excuse for a fridge. It looks like what I had in college and the insides are the same; nothing.

I groan and slip into more appropriate clothing leaving a quick note and heading out into the morning air. The sun is weak right now, barely lighting the sky. The pale endless blue, the endless crushing loneliness that I feel every day, but it was ended last night. And even now thinking about Fry at home waiting for me I know that burden can be lifted.

The scent of fresh baked donuts draws me to the store and I pick up a dozen. I stop by a small grocery store and get a bag of mixed fruit and some milk. I smile and imagine coming to the store once a week with Fry next to me laughing and offering to take my bags. I've decided. I can't live another moment without him. I rush home and practically kick open the door.

I throw the food in the kitchen, kick off my shoes and leap onto my bed clinging to the still sleeping form. He wakes with a start and rubs his eyes.

"Leela?" I grin and kiss him hard on the mouth. His kisses are so wonderful, so sweet and tentative as if it's his first kiss every time.

"Come eat breakfast." I say pulling him out of bed. He yawns ruffling his hair and slips on underwear and pants grabbing his shirt on the way out. I skip to the kitchen and set up the food pouring milk, setting the donuts out, cutting the fruit quickly.

He smiles at me and slides into a seat and starts shoveling food down. It's as if he's never seen good before. I laugh out loud and can't help but to keep watching and laughing.

He grins bigger and shows all the food in his mouth and I continue to laugh. He stops and I watch him as I eat my meal. Resting my chin in my hand I smile and look at him. He's all I ever want, now, tomorrow, forever and foralways.

We finish eating and clean up side by side in silence. This is a life I want. With Fry everyday doing the most meaningless tasks. And with him they will seem important. I turn to face him but he's already beaten me to it.

"Leela… last night and now today, I never want it to end. Please will you give us a try?"

I drop my head and smile, he feels the same way. I sigh, the burden has lifted, and I know that the only answer I can give is waiting to be spoken. Sitting on the edge of my tongue pleading to spill out.

"Fry," I take his hands "Last night was something that I never want to forget, being with you has made me understand how people can fall in love. I want to make us happen. I want to be happy and I plan to do it with you at my side." I look down at our hands and feel him pull me close holding me tightly as I begin to cry softly. So sad all the time we've lost due to my own stupidity, so happy I finally came to my senses. And it only caused the death of all our coworkers. I sigh and pull away.

"We should get to work." I'm not exactly sure what we would do there… hide the bodies. Fix Bender. Start over.

I'm going to start over. My new life. Taking over Planet Express, making it a real business, something that can honestly compete with MomCorp. And all of this with Fry at my side.

Together we will start over.

~*~The End~*~

AN: So here is chapter two of green stripes. Hope you enjoyed it! Please rate and review!


End file.
